


Hilo Rojo

by FreeNingyo



Category: Free!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeNingyo/pseuds/FreeNingyo
Summary: Recopilación de historias cortas RinHaru / HaruRin
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 4





	1. Como es él

Como un delicado rayo de luz primaveral tocando mis muñecas desnudas. Así es la risa de Rin. Cálida, agradable y precedente de un algo prodigioso como el nacimiento de coloridos pétalos. Mi interior viste el abrigo que utilizará si hay un nuevo invierno. 

Como el delicado algodón. Su boca es así, cuando la beso. Una caricia constante, suave y mimosa. Hasta malcriada. Como si se tratará de una niña que busca constantemente los brazos de su madre. Quiere siempre un poco más. 

Como escarlata reluciente del fruto del cerezo, también su pelo, sus labios y su mirada. Así era su sabor. Agradable, afrutado y exquisito. Manjar que un dios quiso ofrecer a la humanidad como el más preciado de sus tesoros y el cuál yo ahora degustaba como tal. 

Como, con un frágil movimiento de las yemas de sus dedos, un alfarero modela el barro. Así, a tientas, era como sus manos se deslizaban sobre mí. Por mi cintura, por mi nuca. Por todo mi cuerpo.

Como pecado imperdonable. Inaceptable, indecoroso, indigno. Así es como me siento cuando me equivoco, cuando cometo un error, cuando soy débil. Cuando no estoy a la altura de ser el más apropiado rival. A veces creo que no soy merecedor.

Pero me miras. Con esos iris. Tus manos me toman, un mechón de pelo se desliza. Y entonces pones esa sonrisa. Esa risa surge y me cobija. Y recuerdo que no es con nadie sino conmigo. Entonces lo entiendo, es mi mayor premio y tengo el deber, no sólo de amarla, sino de custodiarla.


	2. Bajo la Tormenta

Una gota tras otra caen sobre mi mano y se deslizan por mis dedos. Apenas las acabo de sentir y miro hacia el tejado. Es todo lo que queda de la estruendosa tormenta de esta tarde. La oscuridad de la noche está comenzando a marcarse en el nublado firmamento. Otra gota cae en mi mejilla, cierro los ojos y la disfruto mientras cae. Resbala hacia mi cuello. 

Mis pies están rozando el fresco césped. Juego con mis dedos a atrapar las brillantes hojas. Cada vez veo con más dificultad debido a la oscuridad. Pero sigo disfrutando con mis pies húmedos rozando la hierba y atrapando el rocío.

De pronto una luz se enciende a mis espaldas y todo mi cuerpo se vuelve cálido. No necesito girarme para saber quién ha irrumpido mi pequeño momento. Escucho un chasquido de su boca y cómo sus manos envuelven la parte superior de mi cuerpo en una suave manta. Sus brazos se quedan aferrados a mi cuerpo y su cabeza se reposa sobre mi espalda.

-Vas a coger frío.- dijo con timidez.

-Dijo el que salió bajo la tormenta.- respondí con calma.

Sus brazos se aferraron más a mi alrededor. Un placentero temblor recorrió mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis dedos que volvieron a rozar la vegetación. Me preguntaba qué era esa sensación. Levanté los pies del jardín y los puse sobre la madera pues ahora sí notaba el frío que hacía en el exterior y necesitaba calidez. Aunque sé que en realidad todo mi ser no quería alejarse de ese clima sino aferrarse al cuerpo que sentía a mi espalda.

-Te dije que no salieras.- repliqué apoyando mi cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Y yo que descansaras.- me contestó con disgusto y se separó de mí dejándome frío de nuevo.- Vamos entra.

Me sostuvo del brazo ayudándome a levantarme y nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo antes de que él la apartase. Una rafaga de viento hizo que sus mechones rojos rozasen sus rojadas mejillas. Agarre la manta y lo envolví conmigo en ella. El viento era frío y cortante. Él cogió una bocanada de aire y la soltó despacio cerrando los ojos.

-Haru, vuelve a tu cama.- me reprendió.- Ahora te llevo la medicación.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y escuché su corazón como un traqueteo de un tren a punto de silbar. Y analizando sus palabras fruncí el ceño.

-Nuestra.- sin saber muy bien porqué, pensé en nuestra habitación de hotel en Australia en lugar de mi cama.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.- moví la mirada.- Duerme aquí.

-Haru no puedo quedarme. Mañana temprano volveré ¿si?

-Dormiré en el sofá si es necesario pero quédate conmigo esta noche.- reproché.

Mi cara comenzó a arder, quizá fuese la temperatura inestable de mi cuerpo la que produjo aquello. Entré en la casa y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua con la intención de calmar mi organismo. Rin se limitó a observarme todo el tiempo. Una sensación entre desagradable y placentera recorrió mi cuerpo. Después me hice una bola en el sofá. Él continuaba mirándome. Era incómodo pero no quería que apartase sus rubíes de mi.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado? 

-Nunca lo he estado...- mentí, recordando la ansiedad que me produjo que estuviese tanto tiempo fuera en la terrible tormenta solo por conseguir unas malditas medicinas. Horas antes le había pedido que no saliera a la calle con la tempestad pero él se encabezó y le acabé gritando.

Se sentó junto a mi en el sofá y comenzó a acercarse. Cada vez más. Su rostro parecía como atraído con un imán. De nuevo la temperatura se acumuló en mi cabeza. Un volcán a punto de estallar. Pero puse mis manos sobre sus labios deteniéndole mientras mi respiración se agitaba. Él me miró asombrado y se separó de mí como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo mal. Pero no era así para mi.

-N-no quiero contagiarte.- me expliqué desviando la mirada.

Él soltó una risilla y después me sonrió. Me atrapó las manos y pegó sus labios a los mios. Comenzó a moverlos y sus caricias suaves y carnosas incitaron a los míos a hacer lo mismo. Pero giré mi cara recordando que podía contagiarle.

Suspiró y se levantó a por la medicina. Era la segunda vez que sus labios marcaban un baile con los míos ¿Por qué me besaba? ¿Es acaso algún tipo de broma? ¿Acaso se le han pegado costumbres raras de Australia? Estaba comenzando a sentirme extraño, pero ansiaba sentirlos de nuevo desde que se alejó.

La vez anterior lo hizo con miedo pero más intenso. En verdad, yo también sentí temor. No sabía porqué Rin estaba acercándose tanto a mí. Mi corazón galopó como un caballo desbocado y comencé a sentirme extraño. Por la fiebre, supuse, ya que la calidez inundó todo mi cuerpo. Entonces unió sus labios a los mios y yo no supe responder. Un sonido extraño se escapó de mi garganta. Rin metió su lengua mientras sus manos temblaban a ambos lados de mi cara. Con su lengua siguió acariciando toda mi boca dejando su rastro de saliva. Algo se despertó en mi, aunque no supe descifrar qué.

Volvió a mi lado en el sofá y me dio una pastilla junto a un vaso de agua. La tomé y después posó sus labios sobre mi frente para tomarme la temperatura. Hizo un chasquido y seguidamente me pidió permiso para ir a la ducha pero cuando le asentí, me cogió en volandas y me llevó con él.

Una tras otra las gotas caen sobre mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi cuello mientras la esponja acaricia mi hombro. No puedo levantar la vista del suelo. Rin da un paso hacia mí y cierro mis ojos con fuerza. No quiero ver algo que no debería. Ardo. Creo que esta fiebre acabará conmigo. Siento que el agua que cae sobre mi se evaporará con rapidez. Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar como las decenas de fuegos artificiales del festival de verano.

Rin apoya su pecho contra el mío y cierra la ducha. El contacto de su piel húmeda contra la mía estremeció todo mi ser. Apreté los ojos con más fuerza. Al volver a abrirlos Rin ya había colocado una toalla en su cintura. Sin embargo, su cuerpo perfectamente pulido y aún mojado y su piel de mármol removieron algo en mi estómago y me sentí avergonzado. Pude ver en el espejo como mis mejillas se incendiaron porque consideré que estar viendo su cuerpo en ese íntimo estado era algo que no debía. 

Me secó el pelo con un suave y delicado masajeo de sus dedos por encima de la toalla. Minutos después me llevó de nuevo en brazos hasta la cama. Me depositó con delicadeza dentro de las sábanas y me apartó el pelo de la frente, volviendo a besarla.

-Ya te ha bajado.- suspiró aliviado.

¿Cómo puede haber bajado si yo aún sentía un calor inmenso en mi cuerpo? Cerré los ojos cansados unos instantes, ya que la fiebre me hacía pensar cosas extrañas. No quiero que se marche, no quiero que deje de mirarme, quiero que vuelva a acercarse más a mí, quiero permanecer abrazado a él una eternidad. ¿Cómo podía decir Rin que no tenía fiebre con ese delirio?

Me aferré a las sábanas con tanta fuerza buscando poder abrazarme a ellas que él se preocupó por mi reacción.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo es un resfriado no tienes porqué preocuparte tanto.- me di la vuelta porque me costaba mirarlo.

-Haru...-no estaba llamando mi atención, sólo me nombraba sin razón mientras acariciaba mi pelo una y otra vez hasta que me quedé dormido.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un trueno me sobre saltó y con dificultad conseguí abrir los ojos. Mi habitación aún estaba oscura por lo que imaginé que aún no había amanecido. Una de mis manos estaba especialmente cálida, algo la envolvía. Otro rayo dejó un segundo de luz sobre el cuarto y gracias a él pude observar a Rin recostado en la silla de mi escritorio. Poco a poco mi vista se adaptó a la oscuridad. Rin, estaba completamente dormido pero me sostenía la mano con firmeza.

-Rin... Rin, despierta. No puedes dormir ahí.

-¿Mmh?

Esperé unos segundos a que despertase por completo y volví a repetirle.

-No puedes dormir ahí. Hace frío y estarás incómodo.- me eché a un lado y le hice espacio en mi cama. No podía dejarlo dormir en el sofá, ni mucho menos poner un futón, el suelo debía estar helado. Además tampoco quería que se fuera de mi habitación.

Rin se ruborizó y durante unos segundos se perdió en mis ojos. Sentí caricias inexistentes en mi cara mientras lo hacía e inconscientemente tendí una mano hacia su mejilla. Él se posó sobre ella deleitándose por mi tacto.

Se metió en la cama y tanto su temperatura cálida como su olor intenso, viril y algo dulce, hicieron de mi cama un lugar más acogedor. Con esa agradable sensación, me acurruqué y cerré mis ojos de nuevo.

Sentí en mi frente su fría mano y un temblor me recorrió haciendo que abriera mis ojos de nuevo.

-Lo siento, quería saber si te encontrabas mejor.

Asentí y cogí sus dedos con mis manos para calentarlos. Después con mis pies busqué los suyos y bajo mi sospecha, los abracé con los míos, pues estaban congelados.

-Rin, eres idiota.- si hubiese seguido en esa silla él también se habría enfermado. Él abrió los ojos sin entenderme. Entonces comencé a acariciar sus pies con los míos para que volvieran a su temperatura habitual. 

De nuevo, enrojecí pues sentía que estaba haciendo cosas vergonzosas, cosas que no debía hacer, pero no paré de frotar mis extremidades con las suyas pues yo también quería cuidarle cómo él estaba haciendo conmigo.

De un momento a otro Rin me apretó contra él. Mi mejilla quedó pegada a su pecho y mis ojos temblorosos amenazaban con llorar ¿por qué? No lo sé pero contuve mis lágrimas. También intenté normalizar mi respiración ansiada para que Rin no se diera cuenta, pero en vano. Comencé a tiritar, pero no de frío. Estaba muy nervioso. Me di cuenta de ello cuando también aferré a Rin con mis brazos temblorosos. No quiero que este momento termine nunca. Creí estar desvariando de nuevo.

Un estruendoso trueno me pilló desprevenido y apreté mis brazos alrededor de Rin. Después, el sonido de las débiles gotas sobre los tejados y un par de movimientos en las hojas de los árboles, dieron paso a una lluvia fuerte y un viento silbeante. Rin besó mi cabello apartando mi mente del exterior.

-¿Desde cuando te da miedo la tormenta?- el timbre delicado de su susurro me elevó hasta saborear un trocito de cielo. Me seducía a incitarlo a hablar, seguramente la fiebre era la causante de todas las cosas extrañas que percibía mi cuerpo.

-Rin, estoy raro.- me separé de él deshaciendo el abrazo procurando devolverle a mi mente la cordura.

-¿Cómo raro?- preguntó él apoyándose sobre su codo.

-Creo que es la fiebre. Me hace sentir cosas extrañas.

-¿Te duele algo?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No, no es eso.- traté de ordenar las ideas en mi mente y transmitirselas sin llegar a dar detalles, pues me sentía avergonzado.- Son cosas extrañas que me parecen agradables.

Rin sonrió de medio lado, creo que llegó a comprenderme. Estiró su mano y con un suave toque de sus dedos me acarició. Cerré mis ojos mientras el tacto delicado recorría mi mejilla... mis labios... y... solté un gran cúmulo de aire, mi cuello.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- abrí los ojos sonrojado y asentí alegrandome de que pudiera comprenderme.- Haru... Esas sensaciones no son debidas a la fiebre.- arrugué la frente.

-¿Es algo más grave?

Rin soltó una humilde risa y acercó su cara quedándose a dos centímetros de la mía, aunque los sentía como si hubiesen sido kilómetros. Nuestras miradas sostenían a la del contrario. Un rayo iluminó la habitación durante un segundo, su tronar correspondiente parecía salir de mi corazón.

-¿Qué deseas justo ahora?- murmuró.

Estaba avergonzado por lo que iba a decir pero no le mentí, ni le oculté la verdad.

-Que me toques. Que acaricies mi cuello. Que vuelvas a besarme y tu lengua recorra mi boca.

Pegó la punta de su nariz a la mía antes de hablar.

-No puedo creer que seas tan inocente y a la vez tan lujurioso.- susurraba mientras rozaba esas palabras en mis labios.

Hizo que mis deseos fuesen cumplidos. Sus acolchados labios proporcionaron pequeñas succiones en los mios. Los recorrió de un lado a otro. Chupó de ellos, comió de ellos hasta estar saciado con ese trabajo. Sentí como algo se encendía en mi interior y solté otro de esos independientes sonidos que salían de mi garganta sin poder remediar. Rin lo aprovechó para usar su lengua. Olvidé la fiebre y poder contagiarlo porque su músculo bucal comenzó a moverse rudo y desesperado dentro de mi boca haciéndome corresponderle satisfactoriamente. Hundí los dedos entre su pelo buscando tenerle más profundo. Necesitaba más, más de Rin, lo quería todo. Me sobraba el pijama, me sobraban las sábanas, todas esas telas quemaban a mi alrededor mientras abrasaban mi interior. El placer me incendió de tal manera que se traspasó a otros lugares de mi cuerpo. 

Entonces, empujé a Rin, quien se quedó confuso y con la respiración tan excitada como la mía. Le miré un segundo antes de tirar de las sábanas y mirar mi cuerpo. Un punto en clave donde el calor se había acumulado. Mi pijama estaba tan abultado que no pude contener mi temblor. Me tapé rápidamente tirando con la camiseta intentando ocultar aquello y avergonzado miré a Rin buscando una respuesta en su rostro.

Él estaba ya tranquilo. Me cogió la mano que agarraba con fuerza la tela del pijama y se la llevó a su vientre y de ahí la deslizó hasta su entrepierna. Ahí me soltó. Su cara se sonrojó cuando con mi mano libre y mis dedos acaricié su grosor intuyendo su gran tamaño. Su expresión hacía que mi erección se sintese más apretada y falta de atención.

-R-Rin... N-no sé cómo controlar estas emociones.- mi voz sonó rota.

-Haru, esto es normal. Cuando alguien te gusta sientes todas estas reacciones en tu mente y en tu cuerpo.

-¿Yo te gusto?- pensé inmediatamente y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Rin, avergonzado, tapó su cara con el antebrazo.

-¡Pues claro que sí, idiota!- gritó a la vez que la lluvia amenazaba con apretar aún más, pero justo después su voz disminuyó al tamaño de un hilo- Más que eso...

Guiado por aquellas palabras me senté encima de él y le aparté el brazo de la cara. Después hice lo único que, hasta el momento, sabía que calmaba aquella necesidad. Aquella sed de Rin. Con mi mano acaricié su cuello tenazmente y con mi lengua inundé de calor su cavidad bucal.

Él aferró sus manos a mis piernas y después comenzó a pasearlas desde mis rodillas a mis muslos. El roce que llegó a mi ingle fue a la par de un nuevo rayo de luz que pareció recorrer mi cuerpo. 

Sabía que necesitaba más, pero no sabía cómo. Sin embargo, Rin supo leer mis reacciones y me volvió a tumbar a su lado, quedando esta vez él encima de mi. Me quitó y se quitó la camiseta del pijama que estorbaba desde hacía mucho. En seguida, comenzó a rozar su cuerpo con el mío y despertó decenas de esos jadeos extraños. Tantos que alguno surgió con más intensidad debido al placer.

-¡Aaaaah!

-Me... encantan... tu-umh... Mgg...gemi..dos

Rin continuó moviéndose. Un vaivén que rozaba mi entrepierna. Entre aquellos movimientos se empezaba a notar una humedad correspondiente al presemen de ambos,. Sin comprender muy bien, vi que él paró el balanceo.

-Rin, por favor no pares.- le supliqué mientras lo veía lamer sus dedos. Tomó unos segundos, en los cual la erótica escena me invitó a mover mis caderas pero Rin no me acompañó. Cuando sacó al fin los dedos de su boca me respondió.

-Haru,te voy a hacer sentir como nunca antes pero necesito que estés muy, muy relajado.

Moví mi cabeza con rapidez, deseando que él volviera a prestarme atención. Se quitó los pantalones y el boxer a la vez y me dejó ver su grandiosa erección libre. Mi cara volvió a enrojecer. Con un movimiento se deshizo también de mis ropas. 

Uno de sus dedos bajó hasta mi entrepierna rozó mis testículos y comenzó a acariciar entrada. Suaves roces en círculos y de pronto note el dedo introducirse en mi.

-Nnggh, Rin e-es extraño.

-Lo sé pequeño, pronto se sentirá placentero.- ese pequeño hizo que me estremeciera. 

Elevé mi mentón con esa reacción y Rin aprovechó para lamer mi cuello. Otro dedo se hizo paso a través de mi cuerpo, pero no me importó pues los movimientos de su lengua sobre mi nuez distraían las pequeñas molestias de sus dedos. Cuando introdujo el tercero hundió sus yemas en mis paredes tocando un lugar maravilloso.

-Uuuuumm~, ahí...

El éxtasis momentáneo de ese toque fue repetido una y otra vez. Rin acaricaba con sus dedos reconociendo el lugar haciéndome pegar saltos hasta casi rozar el paraíso. Sí... Más... ¡Más! Antes de poder saciarme sacó sus dedos y en su lugar puso la punta de su miembro. Me relamí y mordí mis labios con sólo imaginarme esa protuberancia rozando es punto de nuevo.

Elevó mis caderas y lo introdujo poco a poco hasta meterlo entero. Le rodeé con mis piernas para hacer el contacto aún más íntimo y el recostó su cuerpo sobre mí apretando aquella unión. Después otra vez su susurro volvió a embriagarme:

-Ahora, Haru, vamos a movernos a la vez. Vamos a producirnos placer mutuo. Vamos a corrernos a la vez... Ahora.

El vaivén entre ambos cuerpos comenzó sincronizado y armonioso. El roce dulce de aquel punto junto a los jadeos y gemidos de Rin acompasaron a que un intenso gozo creciese dentro de mí. Cada vez más ansioso comencé a mover mis caderas con más fuerza y velocidad, Rin soltó un gruñido y lo metía cada vez más dentro. Aumentó no sólo la profundidad sino también la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Una gota tras otra comenzaron a aparecer por nuestros cuerpos. El calor estaba inundándolo todo. El sudor estaba empapándolo todo. De mi miembro comenzó a gotear un espeso líquido y noté como resbalaba entre nosotros. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a temblar. Le sentía cada vez más dentro, cada vez más duro, cada vez más glorioso. Hasta que ambos rompimos en un unísono gemido al llegar ese paraíso ansiado de placer.

Rin cayó como una hoja arrastrada por el viento sobre mi cuerpo. Me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar liberando la tensión que tanto tiempo había aguantado. Yo le correspondí mientras acariciaba su espalda y su pelo.

-Rin, tú también me gustas.- él removió su cabeza entre mi pecho y siguió sollozando sin poder hablar. Y al fin le dije lo que llevaba sintiendo desde que se marchó a por las dichosas medicinas bajo la tormenta y quien sabe si también lo quise decir hace años cuando se fue a Australia.- No te vayas más de mi lado, por favor.

Me abrazó susurrando 'Lo prometo' en mi cuello. Y me repitió que jamás volvería a hacerlo, una y otra vez, hasta que quedase convencido, hasta que me quedé dormido en sus brazos. Brazos, que de ese día en adelante, me sostienen en todas las noches de tormenta.


	3. Sakura

-Te llamaron así en el orfanato por tu pelo. - su papá revolvió su flequillo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama del pequeño.  
-Creí que había sido culpa de papi Rin.  
\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Haru asombrado.  
-Porque tú siempre dices que él fardaba de tener nombre de chica y que además siempre fue un romántico. Entonces pensé en todas aquellas historias del cerezo. - le recordó Sakura a su padre.  
-Nada de eso es mentira. Pero tú sólo fuiste una bella casualidad.  
-Ahm...- el pequeño rodó los ojos hasta apartarlos de la vista de su padre. - ¿No me estás mintiendo?  
\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?  
-Ya...  
\- ¿Por eso estás enfadado con papá? - Sakura no contestó. - ¿Se han vuelto a meter contigo en el colegio?  
-Sé que sólo fue una broma de uno de mis amigos, pero me molestó.  
-Si en verdad ese chico es tu amigo dile que te no te gustó y seguro no lo volverá a repetir. Y si lo vuelve a hacer corta lazos con él. Puedes volver a decirme si se pasa contigo y hablaremos con el director.  
-Gracias, papá. - el chico besó la mejilla de su padre.  
Un repiqueteo en la puerta del cuarto llenó un segundo de silencio. Haru miró por unos instantes a su hijo quien le asintió y al unísono dieron paso al recién llegado.  
-Hola. - dijo casi con timidez.  
Haru se levantó, posó suavemente una mano en la cintura de Rin y besó fugaz sus labios.  
-Os dejo solos. - le susurró y consiguió que Rin se pusiera nervioso pues no sabía en qué había fallado para que Sakura llevase todo el fin de semana sin dirigirle la palabra. Entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo antes de que se marchara, pero Haru le transmitió tranquilidad con un nuevo beso más pausado. Suave y gentil que terminó en una sonrisa para indicarle que todo saldría bien.  
Rin se aceró a la cama de su hijo y pidió, con un gesto, permiso para sentarse.  
-Adelante. - le alentó Sakura.  
Rin cogió una de las manos de su pequeño. No sabía por dónde empezar. No sabía qué había hecho para que su mimado delfín estuviera así y por eso se sentía terrible. No fue él quien comenzó a hablar.  
-Papá, lo siento mucho. - dijo el pequeño con la vista gacha.  
Su padre levantó su mentón para poder observar sus bellos ojos azules que casi parecían haber sido herencia de Haru.  
\- ¿Qué hice mal, mi vida?  
-Nada. Me equivoqué, soy idiota. Pensé que tu elegiste llamarme Sakura y por eso estaba enfadado. Un compañero de clase se volvió a reír de mí.  
-Si vuelve a hacerlo...  
-Lo sé, papi Haru ya me dijo que tenía que hacer. -el pequeño se abrazó a la cintura de su padre y dirigió sus bellos ojitos hacia él- Perdóname papi.  
-Sakura... ¿tanto te disgusta tu nombre? - Rin estaba apenado, pues él pensaba que no había otro mejor.  
El pequeño lo pensó durante unos segundos.  
-No me disgusta. Sólo que no me gusta que sea de chica.  
-Ya... ¿y si realmente yo, o Haru, hubieramos escogido ese nombre para ti?  
-En realidad... No quiero otro nombre. Me encanta todo lo que significa. Me gusta que el árbol de cerezas haya significado tanto para ti y papi Haru. Me hace sentirme muy unido a vosotros es como si desde un principio ya estuviera destinado.  
-Vale, pequeño. Entonces no dejes de hablarle a tus padres sin motivo. - le cogió por sus cachetes y los estrujó mientras Sakura reía entre alguna lágrima.  
-Lo amo. Tanto como a mis papás. - el mayor besó su frente.  
-Y tus papás te aman también, mi amor.  
-Voy a decirle a papi Haru que me ayude esta tarde a hacer una tarta para disculparme contigo.  
-Con dos condiciones. - exigió Rin.  
-Bien dime.  
-La primera es que quiero muchas, muchas cerezas en ella y la segunda es que yo también quiero cocinar con vosotros.  
Sakura rió  
-Papi, pero entonces no tiene gracia que la haga para tí.  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Crees que te dejaré sólo con mi esposo? ¿O qué dejaré a Haru a solas con mi hijo? ¡Yo también me muero por hacer cosas juntos! - comenzó a avasallar al pequeño con cosquillas.  
-Ja ja ja ja ja ¡Papi para! Ja ja ja ¡Prometo no quitarte a papi Haru! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡Déjame! Ja ja ja- intentaba huir sin éxito.  
-Y tampoco dejes que papi Haru te mime más que yo.  
De brazos cruzados y observando desde la puerta, el moreno miraba a sus dos amores con cara de picardía.  
\- ¡Oye a mí me gusta mimarle! - se acercó a ellos con lentitud y envolvió a los dos en un abrazo terminando con las cosquillas. - Es injusto, no os puedo dejar a solas porque ambos me robáis al otro. Ahora tengo celos de mi hijo y mi marido.  
Los dos de pelos cálidos se miraron un segundo y con complicidad besaron cada uno una sonrojada mejilla de Haru. El devolvió el besó a Rin y después a su hijo.  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué a papi primero?  
Haru rio y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en todo el rostro de su hijo. Rin se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.  
-Eso también es injusto.  
Entonces Haru acercó a Rin de su nuca y unió sus labios a los de él. Fue desde una sutil caricia hasta un desenfrenado deseo en el que sus lenguas juguetearon a intercambiar saliva y roces húmedos. Ambos padres sonrojados miraron a su hijo al que también se le habían coloreado las mejillas.  
-Sakura... ¿Ya te parece justo? - se le acercó Haru con travesura. Apartó la cara de su padre con las dos manos a la vez que estiraba su cuello con asco.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Puaj! ¡Yo ya no quiero más besos!


	4. Injusto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sé que está historia es un tanto extraña y se aleja a lo que yo suelo escribir o a lo que a mi me gusta escribir para Haru y Rin, pero era un poco necesaria para mí y quería compartirla.
> 
> Me gustaría confesaros que es un poco personal.
> 
> Disculpadme por la brevedad de la misma y agradecer que dediquéis un minutillo a leerla.

-Te dije que no me esperases.

-¿A qué viene eso?- la confusión le invadió el invariable rostro.- No te he estado esperando.- dijo casi enfadado.

-Pero estás aquí de nuevo. Me visitaste en cuanto volví. Haru, te conozco.- Haru miró al suelo, lo había calado por completo.

-Ya sabes lo que siento...

-Sabes que me enamoré de alguien en Australia.

-Sé que ese alguien no te quiso. No puedes cerrarte en banda para todos los demás porque alguien a quien amabas te dejó.

-Lo sé pero es injusto, Haru.

-¿Qué es injusto?

-¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Por qué ahora qué, Rin?

-¿Por qué tengo que sentirlo ahora? ¿Por qué no antes de irme a Australia?

-¿Me quieres?- sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-No. No puedo decir eso.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sientes?- sé que Haru necesitaba una respuesta clara de una vez. Llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando una.

-Que el corazón se me acelera, y recuerdo tus ojos a todas horas, estoy confuso.

-Entonces, ¿te gusto al menos?- no pude mirarle. Era clara la respuesta.

-Es injusto, Haru. Es injusto para ti e incluso para mí.

-¿Por qué? Dime, por qué.

-¿Por qué? Porque no pude enamorarme de ti antes. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora que tú has conseguido estabilidad, que estás bien, que puedes estar con quien quieras?

-Déjame intentarlo. Intentémoslo juntos.

-No, Haru. No podemos. No lo merezco y tú no lo mereces.

-Que más da lo que merezcamos, Rin.

-Si hubiera ocurrido antes ninguno habría sufrido. Ni tú por mí, ni yo por otra persona. Pero ahora, ya nos hemos hecho daño.

Jamás te lo diré Haru. Aunque me enamore de ti, no puedo permitir que lo sepas. Mereces alguien que te ame desde el primer día, no mereces un corazón egoísta e injusto como el mío que sólo te ha visto cuando se sentía vacío.


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños, Rin

El lápiz llenaba el papel pero por más que había planeado, imaginado e investigado, ninguna de esas cosas que había en la lista me parecía lo suficientemente buena para el cumpleaños de Rin. ¿Un reloj? Muy clásico. ¿Ropa? Rin era mejor en eso que él. ¿Un oso de peluche? Demasiado cursi hasta para Rin. ¿Una carta de amor? No era bueno con las palabras. ¿Un vale? Era algo demasiado descuidado hasta para mí. Tal vez una cena romántica era lo mejor y aún así, me resultaba muy cliché. La caja gigante de bombones era algo que reservaba para San Valentín. Y así, con todo.

Había descartado todo lo que había escrito en mi lista y todas y cada una de las ideas que mis amigos me habían recomendado. Todas excepto...

"Regálale un maldito anillo y casaos ya."

Si no hubiera reconocido la letra, habría adivinado de todos modos de quien era semejante burrada. La tachó, como las demás y se quejó en silencio de que el jodido Yamazaki le pidiera (con palabras más educadas) que sacara a Rin de su casa para poder tirarse tranquilamente a mi mejor amigo. Sólo pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

Hizo una bola con el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Era mejor ir al centro comercial y descubrir alguna idea que no hubiera sopesado que seguir allí leyendo idioteces.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Rin despidió a su hermana y a nuestros amigos agradeciéndoles una y otra vez desde la puerta. Comenzaba a impacientarme, aunque realmente debía admitir que estaba nervioso desde el momento en que llegó para preparar la fiesta. Le dejé que usará mi casa, ya que el salón era más grande y también, porque quería pasar la noche con él. Por un lado, porque era su cumpleaños y como buen novio tenía que hacerlo. Pero, lo más importante era que no podía darle aquello delante de los demás. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Haru... -el rostro de Rin se tornó rojo.

Me había pasado y sólo en ese momento me había dado cuenta. Un anillo vibrador era demasiado. Rápidamente se lo quité de las manos, el sonrojo se me había contagiado.

-Esto no es tu regalo. - cerré la caja y la deje en cualquier parte con la idea de deshacerme de aquello más adelante.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para buscar el otro regalo con la mala suerte de que Rin me seguía y yo no me había dado cuenta de ello. Estaba buscándolo, cuando hice a un lado una bolsa todos los trípticos de apartamentos y pisos se esparcieron por el suelo. Él comenzó a recogerlos, entonces llevó una mano a su boca.

-Rin, he mirado varios lugares y he visto que hay algunos que...

-¡¿Me has comprado una casa?! -casi le da un síncope. -¡¿Sin consultarme!?

-¡No, no! -amontoné los panfletos abochornado por lo que hubiera podido entender. -Estaba mirando que... -cambié de rumbo mis pensamientos. -Tu regalo no está aquí.

Todo estaba saliendo mal, sentí que el control se escapaba de mis manos y entonces, noté que un pequeño peso se desprendía de mi bolsillo.

La caja cayó al suelo y Rin la cogió. El "felicidades" que adornaba el envoltorio de papel le dio a entender que tenía permiso para abrirlo y no lo pensó más. Se deshizo de él y después abrió la tapa.

-Es...

Su mutismo me llevó de nuevo al pánico.

-¡Nooo! Eso es...

Rin no dudó en observarlo con atención. El grabado interior decía "I love you, Rin". Era sencillo, pero no había palabras más ciertas que todo lo que pasaba por mi pecho cuando Rin sonreía, no cabía de otro modo aquel sentimiento que hacía estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Y lo había transmitido correctamente, Rin había comenzado a llorar sin si quiera hacer el intento de retener las gotas saladas que corrían por su mejilla hasta su mentón.

-Precioso.

Se abalanzó sobre mí cuello para desahogarse y resignado por lo estúpido que fui le devolví el abrazo.

-Ya lo entiendo todo. -rio para sí. -Era, al revés. -mi cara de asombro debió delatarme, pero al parecer él no lo percibió. -Primero me dabas el anillo, luego me pedías mudarnos juntos y después... -Rin se acercó a mi, me tomó de la cintura hasta juntar nuestros cuerpos y susurró dejando su cálido aliento sobre mis labios. -Creo que quiero usar mi primer regalo.

-Ah.. Sí, claro. -dije nervioso, yo no había planeado nada de eso. ¡Soy lo peor! -Feliz cumpleaños, Rin.


End file.
